


A Little Spring

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beginning Romance, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Usagi moves on after Mamuro brakes up with her.





	A Little Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of A Little Mistletoe. I hope you enjoy there will be two more one shots of this series and that will be it.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are love (^_^)

The small studio apartment was quiet and calm, with only the medium sized TV as background noise.The occupant of the studio was brushing her teeth and her face in her small bathroom, that was enough for one person at a time. As she checked herself in the mirror she smiled at herself she had decided to do something different now that she was on her own and much older, her and her friends where all doing something different now that they had grown from middle school girls that defended the universe.

Still though her wanting to change was because Mamuro had also called to tell her that he was not coming back from America since he had found someone new while there more compatible he said and besides past lives and what could be a marriage of the future wasn't going to keep him tied and not able to get a new life that suited him. At least though their where her friends specifically Rei.

Yes she had spent Christmas with her and at the time she thought she still had a boyfriend but no more and now in mid April she hoped she had the courage to do something more than just a small peck. She was just starting her tea pot when the doorbell rang. She wondered who that could be so early in the morning, okay not that early it was twelve pm on a Saturday but still it felt early to her. 

She checked the peep hole and there she saw raven hair everywhere, she was going to play dum here. “Who is it? “

“It's me silly, open up!” Rei said already getting frustrated. Usagi giggled and let her in. “I was just messing with you Rei.” Rei rolled her eyes and looked around the small studio there where Pizza boxes and Ice cream tubs all over a corner of the floor, she shook her head. “Oh Usagi you need to throw these away unless you want vermin in here.” She said starting to get a garbage bag and throwing the affirmation trash away. Usagi looked at Rei as she picked up her trash and sighed. “Look Rei you don;t have to come here to take care of me, I was going to throw it away today.”

“I know I don;t but someone has to, you've been stuck here for almost two months, you only go to work and come back here, thank goodness you like working at the Manga shop but still Usagi this, isn't living.” Rei said to her with concern in her voice, she knew of what happened with her ex fiance, she knew how really truly hurt the girl was but she hoped she was able to help her get out of that funk.

“Actually Rei I'm doing better I was going to call you after I cleaned the studio to come and stop by.” Usagi said playing with her own fingers.

“Well good then, I at least see you took a shower now go get dressed to go out, I'm inviting you to lunch.” Usagi smiled appreciatively and turned off the tea pot and went to the bathroom to change into dark jeans and a baby pink long sleeve blouse, she pulled her hair into a better pony tail and put a pink bow on top. There she looked better and different.

Rei was finishing up picking up the trash when Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, the young woman looked spectacular, at least in Rei's biased opinion. She knew their princess was beautiful but this was something else, the jeans where snug in all the right places, the shirt was totally Usagi and her hair made up in that way, she looked positively radiant and much older and wiser. She finished closing the last bag and said to Usagi. “I was thinking we go for burgers or sushi, which do you prefer?”

“I'm fine with burgers you know that Sushi is something for a date.” Rei took note of that and opened the door carrying the two bags filled with Pizza Boxes and Ice Cream tubs and lead the way, Usagi locked the door behind her and fallowed the temple priestess to the small dinky elevator as they waited for it to get to the fourth floor. When they got on Rei had a bit of trouble placing the bags inside in a way that they could all fit, once she manged that Usagi let go of the button holding the doors open as they went down. Rei kept giving side glances to Usagi and Usagi just looked on as the floors kept beeping as they hit the ground floor. When they stepped out the light that shone hit Usagi's eyes so quick she had to covered her eyes, she had been locked in her studio for two months so she needed the light adjustment after blinking her eyes a bit she continued walking with Rei as the girl threw the trash away in the dumpster. 

They walked next to each other Rei keeping her hands in her brow jacket as Usagi walked near her actually rather slow for once and almost poised. When the silence became to much for Rei for once she decided to talk. “So Grandpa is going away again to another cruise or something and I was wondering if you'd like to spend time together again like we did for Christmas.”

Usagi looked at her friend and thought about it. “Okay sure my place, I like it is cozy and while Luna is away with Artemis doing god knows what I could use the company.” Rei smiled at that because truth be told she needed the company too and with all their friends gone doing something or other this time really forced her to hang out and spend time with Usagi, which she did not mind at all she liked their princess but somehow she felt like something had changed in their charge especially since Mamuro left her now she saw her and thought she looked a bit more well put together and confidant perhaps it also had to do with her living on her own and having to be responsible at her job but she knew something even though small had changed in her.

They continued walking till they got to the Crown Arcade, there Rei got them a seat in a booth near the window almost where they usually sat and Makoti greeted them as he took their orders. Usagi ordered a big cheese burger with double bacon and extra mayo, while Rei ordered an avocado bugger with mushrooms. They each ordered a soda.

“So Rei anything new with you, being a priestess finally.” Usagi asked as she drank a bit of her water.

“No same old same old, you at your job.”

“Mmm I started reading Card Captor Clear Card, is the new manga for Card Captor Sakura and a new Sailor V short story made by fans.” Usagi exclaimed a bit excitedly even though her work was from 6pm to 10pm.

Rei hummed in response and Usagi started chattering on and on about different Mangas she had read, at least from what Rei could see the time shut in had helped Usagi come to terms, she should know some of those Pizzas where left by her at her door, she wanted to make sure the girl was eating. When the food came they ate in a comfortable silence till they finished.

“Thanks Rei, I appreciate this so much I needed to get out you know.” Usagi gave Rei's hand a squeeze.

“No problem Usa, so want to go to the park at least for a walk get some fresh air.” Rei said as she stood to leave the booth. “Sure” Usagi answered as she scooted out of the booth to get out. When they got towards the park Usagi couldn't help but look at Rei with a smile the girl even now was always wearing a serious face still she loved her just the way she was, she reached out and took her hand in her own ad they continued walking now through the park as they really had no place in mind within the park. Rei saw a bench that overlooked the lake and pointed it out to Usagi. “Sure Rei we can sit there.”

“Good” Rei said a bit off as they continued holding hands till they sit on the bench. “It's nice out isn't Rei?”

“Mmmm yeah it's nice out, I'm glad you're enjoying it having been cooked up inside for so long.”  
“Yeah thanks for coming to get me, I guess after this you're going home.”

Rei looked at her and half smiled. “Yeah Grandpa is home you know.” Usagi nodded softly in understanding and kept watching as the wind made mini waves on the lake. They stayed liked that quietly enjoying the scenery, then Rei go up and came back with a bag of bird seeds so they could feed the birds and squirrels, Usagi laughed softly and took the bag and started throwing some of it on the grass floor, like if called by name the birds and squirrels all came to eat of what was offered Usagi and Rei watched them grace on the food until they started to leave and she threw another hand full out to the floor so they could eat again. 

Rei smiled knowing she had made Usagi happy today and really not only because she was the only one of their group that was still back home but also because she was one of her best friends she wanted to see her happy even if in a small way.

As they continued to walk back to Usagi's studio apartment Usagi gathered her courage and asked Rei if she wanted to go for Sushi later, Rei looked at her surprised but said sure, Usagi smiled and skipped a few steps in giddiness. They went to Usagi's studio and sat on the couch with the TV now on, Usagi looked through her phone to which Sushi place she could invite Rei to. Once she found a place she called and made reservations. “Okay Rei the reservations are for Tao Sushi at eight pm sound good?”

Rei nodded saying it was good, she had to wonder what made Usagi ask her out for Sushi when she had said it was for a date, but she shrugged and went with it. By seven thirty Usagi and Rei got in a taxi and went to the Sushi place. The girls where seated at a small table for two next to the window, they ordered some white wine and their sushi choices of shrimp tempura, scallops sushi and Philly sushi.

Rei smiled at Usagi as she drank from her wine and decided to ask her why the change of heart.

“Well honestly Rei, not only because you are my best friend and have been there for me since we started our journey of being senshi's but also because, well I have had a mild crush on you for a while and since Mamo is not part of the picture anymore, I figured why not give it a shot.” Usagi said blushing a little and making Rei blush completely. Rei nodded her eyes with a sparkle in them as she took another sip of her drink.

“Well Usa that sounds lovely, truth is I kinda have liked you too but due to all that was involved in the past and future I never ventured in this direction, but I'm glad you did, I'd be happy to take you out for Sushi more often.” She said with a smile. They each giggled like school girls as their food came and they started eating, yes this might have been a none planned date out of the blue but they where going to enjoy it , for the first time they where able to slowly admit their feelings for each other and they knew that this would be the start of something new for their lives and they where going to enjoy every single minute of it.


End file.
